Separators for separating components of a fluid flow based on density are used in various industrial applications. One type of separator is known as a rotary separator because it includes a rotating element, often referred to as a “drum,” that centrifuges higher-density elements of the fluid, such as liquid, from lower-density elements, such as gas. Rotary separators can be positioned “in-line,” meaning they are coupled on both the inlet and outlet ends to a hydrocarbon or other type of pipeline. Rotary separators, including in-line rotary separators, can also be attached to various other components, for example, compressors, other separators, and scrubbers. Further, rotary separators, including in-line rotary separators, can be driven to rotate by suitable drivers or can be “self-driven,” converting some of the potential energy stored in the pressure of the fluid flow into rotational kinetic energy.
Scalability can present difficulties in some rotary separator applications. Typically, a given size rotary separator has design limits relating to flow rate, separation efficiency, and the like. If, for example, a certain application calls for flow rates which are above the design limits of a given rotary separator, a larger rotary separator has to be designed and implemented to satisfy the requirements. Alternatively, multiple smaller rotary separators can be used, but this, in turn, multiplies the space taken up by separation unit. Further, distribution of fluid to multiple separators, while maintaining efficiency in all separators presents challenges.
Therefore, there is a need for a rotary separator that is modular in design such that greater flow rates and separation efficiencies can be achieved.